If Everyone Cared
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: Songfic; "If Everyone Cared"- Nickelback.


**I do not own Nickelback, nor do I own the rights to this song.** I do own their SilverSideUp cd, tho. Whoo!

**If Everyone Cared, By Nickelback**

_From underneath the trees_  
If you were to take a picture of the Earth, you wouldn't be able to see them. If you were to take a picture of the country,

_We watch the sky  
_you wouldn't be able to see them. If you were to take a picture of the state, the county, the city, the _neighborhood_, you

_Confusing stars_  
_still_ wouldn't be able to see them. But they were there. Hand in hand, they were there. The young couple lie beneath the

_With satellites  
_faded stars in the dead of night, the girl fast asleep, head resting on her lover's muscular chest. Somewhere, a few miles

_I never dreamed_  
away, deep in the small city they lived in, a gunshot sounded, followed soon by a siren. Frown lines creased the sleeping

_That you'd be mine  
_girl's smooth forehead, and she wearily lifted her head and met the eyes of her lover.

_But here we are_  
"Ssh..." The teenage boy cooed, a warm smile on his face. "It's alright. Go to sleep." Before she could process what her

_We're here tonight  
_lover had said, he gently pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and made herself comfortable once more, and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive...I'm alive  
_The young man turned his eyes to the stars, barely visible through the effects of the city's lights. Holding the young

_Singing A, Amen! I, I'm alive  
_woman closer to his side, he prayed to the God he knew existed for help. Out on their own, they'd need as much as theycould get; however, so far, that was not much. It wasn't even their fault they were alone!

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried...  
_Two days ago, her parents had turned her out...had called her names...and it wasn't ever her fault! It wasn't even her fault

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied...  
_that _that man_ had...had...had _taken_ her! He had _used _her! And now...She had nobody but him. The teenager balled his

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride...  
_fists and pressed a kiss to her feverish forehead. It had been hard, for her, for him, and it would never cease to be hard.

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died.  
_But, he knew, he wouldn't give up---He couldn't! He would protect the girl he loved.

_And I'm singing  
_Miles and miles resided a couple of another sort, another time, another love. They hadn't been what they used to be for

_A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive.  
_years and years...The man was now a sickly, crippled ninety-three, while his beloved wife was about to break into the

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I...I'm alive.  
_nineties. However, no matter how old, how unable they were, their love had and would always remain the same.

_And in the air_  
"Darling..." The female sobbed, grasping her husband's frail, wrinkled hand with her own of a similar look. "The house..."

_The fireflies  
_He turned his head and looked at his lover. Despite her age, she was beyond the earthly term of beautiful.

_Our only light_  
"We...We're going...To lose it..." She whispered. "The government...they won't pay...anymore..." He smiled. Of course he

_In paradise  
_knew what she was saying, but it was so hard to be discouraged with her holding him, even if it was only his hand.

_Would show the world  
_"They don't...understand that...that neither of us can work..." She smiled a sad smile. He held her hand tighter, yearning

_They were wrong  
_to tell her that it would all be alright, that they'd survive. But he...didn't have the strength...

_And teach them all  
_"Our little daughter...She...Offered to let us...Stay with her..." Ah...Their beautiful child...Proof enough that there was

_To sing along  
_good in the world filled his heart, just thinking about her...As it should be when any parent looked at their child...

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive...I'm alive  
_"But...We can't...Intrude...Like that...I could never..." The man couldn't help but start to doze off...But he still listened...

_Singing A, Amen! I, I'm alive...  
_"And the little boys down the street...Offered...Fifty Cents..." She gave a sad chuckle. The joys of being young...

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried...  
_"But even that...I couldn't accept...They just...Worked so hard..." The thought swelled him with sadness. What kind of

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied...  
_parent beats their children, and doesn't care about what they're getting into?

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride...  
_"I...I'm sorry to bother...You...With these worries..." He turned his head again and gave her a drowsy smile, squeezing

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died.  
_her hand once more. With the last of his remaining strength, he sat up slowly and gave her as heartfelt a hug as he

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried...  
_could manage. It will be alright...He wanted to say. She smiled again, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and lay

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied...!  
_him back down gently. Within seconds, he was breathing slowly and evenly, clearly asleep. Her smile fell as she

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride...  
_quietly moved to the front porch, where she began to cry heavily.

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died!  
_A way down the street, a group of teenage boys were loudly playing basketball, blaring music, and probably doing

_When nobody died!  
_grafitti. They dropped everything and went to comfort their neighborhood gramma as they saw her.

_And as we lie_  
Further away yet, there was another couple...One that you'd rarely imagine existed. That would be because rarely does a

_Beneath the stars  
_person realize that situations like these are true love, not just love, not just cute.

_We realize_  
"Hey! Hey! Look at this!" The little girl shouted, running after her dear friend. He turned to face her with a small 'huh?' just

_How small we are  
_in time to be pummeled by the girl and her new stuffed puppy.

_If they could love_  
"Hey! What was that for!" He yelled, not yet old enough to fully understand the concept of an 'accident'.

_Like you and me  
_"Why did you stay there! You need to move out the way!" The five year old girl shouted back. Some passerby grumbled,

_Imagine what_  
while others cooed. "Look at my new puppy!" Is it not amazing how fast little ones bounce back? "I named him Fluffy."

_The world could be  
_"Puppys are stupid. Unless if you name them Super Sayan, then they're not stupid. Super Sayan is cool. Fluffy is dumb."

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried...  
_The little girl's face showed sadness at that, and she started to walk away, cuddling little Fluffy and saying things to

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied...  
_make him feel better. "It's okay Fluffy, you're not stupid. Super Sayan is stupid," She comforted it. Spying her mother in

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride...  
_the crowd, she began to cry as she ran up to her. "Mommy! My friend said that Fluffy is dumb and Super Sayan isn't!"

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died.  
_"Not right now, sweetie, mommy's busy...Go play with your friend, okay?" The little girl began to cry some more.

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried...  
_A few minutes passed, and she had started to calm down. Her friend started to walk up to her, looking as guilty as a

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied...!  
_five year old can look. "Sorry..." He said. "I didn't want you to be sad. Super Sayan is dumb, and Fluffy is cool now."

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride...  
_She smiled and jumped up, grabbing him in a death-grip hug. "I knew! I knew that along time ago!"

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died!  
_"Get offa me!" He shouted, laughing and struggling to get out of her arms. "Wanna go play to the park?" He asked.

_We'd see the day...We'd see the day...  
_"Yeah! Let's go!" She shouted, running off with him in one hand and Fluffy in the other. "Push me! Push me!"

_When nobody died!  
_"Nuh-uh! I get the swings first!" After some arguing and confirming that girls always go first, he made a face...The kind of

_We'd see the day...We'd see the day...  
_face that only little kids can make. "Well I'm not pushing you because I'm not touching your butt." They shared a laugh,

_When nobody died...died...!  
_and the little girl promptly fell off the swing. She started to cry again. You know how painful those darn skinned knees are to kids.

_We'd see the day when nobody died.  
_With a big smile, the boy got down on his own knees to kiss hers all better.

**Gah...Sorry the format is such CRAP...FF messed it up, cuz it looked really cool before I uploaded it, then it got all jacked up, and I made it look...okay...ish...but Whatever.**

**Pass the message on--As long as there's still love, there's still hope, no matter how bad this world gets, or how bad it seems. It will get better.**

**When I wrote the last part, the one with the little kids, I felt entirely 100 percent nostalgic. Whoo! **

**You're never too young to fall in love. And if you believe you are, that's why there's bad in the world.**

**One of the things that happened when I wrote this, was that each couple up there reminded me of someone. The two the first couple made me think of, as much as I hate to say it, are no longer together. But they were together when I wrote that section, and now, here, a friggin month later, I write the other two. LOL. The girl didn't get raped though, and she didn't get kicked out of her house, if that's what you think. ;)**

**And the second couple kept on making me think, honestly, Aunt Mae and her husband off of Spiderman. LOL. **

**And the third one was based entirely off my little brother. That actually happened. The whole thing. Isn't it sweet? That's why I felt so nostalgic as I wrote it. **


End file.
